Forgotten Love
by demitrixdesire
Summary: The worst type of crying is the silent one. The one where you want to just scream. The one where you have to hold your breath and hold your stomach to keep quite. The one when you realize the person that meant most to you and the person whom you loved, is gone. This is the story about Anya and Loki's hardships and their love.
1. Chapter 1

"**There are a lot of people who call you by your name. But there is only ONE person who can make it sound so damn SPECIAL"**

_**Chapter-1**_

You know something about relationships? I read it somewhere that it's more than just the dates, holding hands and kissing. It's about accepting each other's weirdness and flaws. It's about being yourself and finding happiness together. It's about seeing imperfect person perfectly.

I still remember the day when I first met him. I was walking through the halls to see the person whom I was going to marry. You know people say when you find someone attractive or who holds your attention, you start to think about them and try to gain their attention.

When I first time saw him he was someone I can say magnificent. He held himself confidently. He was pale but that what made him different. But what made me fall in love with him was his green eyes. They held no emotion. It was like you could lost yourself within. He wasn't like Thor. He was slim but not much. You could see his muscles. As I looked at his body and slowly moved my eyes to his, they were boring into me. He knew what was I thinking because he was smirking. I had deeply brushed and looked away.

My mother had introduced me to All-father Odin and his wife Frigga. I could say Odin was little scary but Frigga looked at me with tenderness. I could see clearly that she loved her children equally and they also loved her and respected her. Thor was as I knew God of thunder and Loki was God of mischief and lies.

As days passed and I stayed in palace, I came to know more about Thor and Loki. Thor had become a brother while Loki was becoming my sparring partner in magic and reading partner as well. We both loved to read. Most of time we were in library and reading. We loved sitting next to window or in balcony to read. We didn't speak much but silence was something we both preferred.

"You know soon our mothers are going to decide the marriage date." Loki suddenly said while we were reading making me jump from surprise.

"I know that." I said not wishing to talk about that topic. Because even though I already loved him I knew he didn't think the same.

" You know we have to talk about this. " He said clearly noticing that I didn't want to talk.

" I just think its still too early"

" Are having secong thoughts, milady?"

" No, of cource not. And even if I were to have second thought I could not stop this marriage, could I?"

We had stopped talking after that. I felt little bit of guilty because of my harshness of words but was not able to apologise. After somedays when we were fighting outside, he suddenly said " Hey how about we make a deal?"

I was confused. " what do you mean by that, Loki?"

" what I mean is if I win this fight you will let me take you out and properly court you."

I was shocked to say for 5 minutes. Finally able to find my voice I said….

_**To Be Continued…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It will hurt. It will take time. It will require dedication. It will require willpower. You will need to make healthy will requires sacrifice. You will need to push your body to its max. there will be temptation. But I promise you, when you reach your goal, it's worth it.**

Previously:

"_What I mean is if I win this fight you will let me take you out and properly court you."_

_I was shocked to say for 5 minutes. Finally able to find my voice I said…._

"I would love to prince" I said playfully. I had finally felt some happiness.

In the end I lost. I didn't fight hard and he knew too. He won and that was how we started courting.

**6 Months Later~**

So here I am standing in front of the mirror in my wedding dress. You knew every girl has a dream that she will one day meet her prince charming and marry him and when that say finally comes she cant believe it. Right now that's what I am feeling.

In one hour I will be Anya Odinson, wife of Loki Odinson's wife. In this 6 months he was the sweetest at the same time the most annoying person. I had felt in love with him when I first time met him but in these 6 months I again felt in love with him. Maids were doing my make up and hair. My mother was just sitting on the bed and lecturing me how to behave and try not to embarrass her. I wasn't listening because I knew she just cared for her and money or power. I learned that at very early age. She wasn't like a normal mother. In fact I doubted she was even my real mother. My father left us at very early age so I didn't have a father and because of that my mother was going to give me to the Loki at altar.

In this 6 months I get to know more about Loki. I knew even though he acted like a selfish person, he was just a misunderstood person. He just wanted attention. I promised myself that whatever happens I wont ever leave him. He was addiction to me. I needed him.

Finally I was ready so mother took my hand and took me to the hall where marriage was held. I stopped breathing when I looked at him. There he was standing in his armour looking like a true god. When he looked at me I saw a unreadable expression in his eyes. He was smiling. He smiled very rarely and he had said to me that I was the only person who saw him smiling except Frigga.

As I reached there he took me hand in his and made me stand next to him and said in my ear "You look exceptionally beautiful and ravishing, my love. I can't wait for the night. "

"A-as do you my prince" I said blushing. He always said things which made me blush. Whenever I asked him to stop teasing me he told me that he loved to see my expression and that I reminded him an angry kitten.

After our vows and I do's we finally kissed and were finally married. At least, I was finally Anya Odinson.

"Hmm I like how it sounds _Anya Odinson_. You are mine for eternal now, my love." Loki said as he picked me up bridle style.

"Yes I am yours forever."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just want you. That's it. All your flaws, mistakes, **__**smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I just want you.**_

**Chapter-3**

**Previously:**

"_Hmm I like how it sounds__Anya Odinson__. You are mine for eternal now, my love." Loki said as he picked me up bridle style.__  
__  
__ "Yes I am yours forever."_

Finally we were in our room or Loki's ex-room ( ;) ). After the ceremony we went to the hall where celebration was held. I could see almost whole Asgard was here. Loki knew I didn't like the crowd much and he felt the same so he held my hand throughout whole celebration. Everyone was happy. Even Odin was smiling beside queen Frigga. I didn't see my mother and I didn't even try to find it.

Many people came to me and Loki to congratulate us and we thanked them. As the night became more intense people became more drunk and some people with small children were leaving.

"We should go my dear wife I cant wait anymore. You are looking so ravishing that I could take you right here." Loki said huskily in my ear making me blush and hit his arm lightly.

"there are still my mother, Allfather, Frigga and Thor here. We cant just leave them and also people." I hissed.

"Who don't care about us anymore. They are in their own world." Loki answered and took my wrist and began dragging me to our room. I smiled slightly thinking how desperate he was being. I knew he was always calm but when it came to me, he was possessive.

Just as we entered the room I was suddenly pinned to the wall and his lips were on mine. I was shocked but soon I started to respond as well. His one hand held my arms and pinned them above my head and other one went around my waist to pull me closer to him.

I woke up with a feeling that someone was watching. As my eyes adjusted with the light, I saw chest. I knew I was in Loki's arms and he was the one who was watching me. Memories of night came into my mind and I blushed heavily.

"Good morning, my love." Loki said as he bent down to kiss me. I just giggled and kissed him. " Indeed it is a Good morning, My king."

"I am sorry if I hurt you last night. But you were exquisite. Finally you are mine and mine only."

"I have always been yours Loki and you do not have to be sorry. I am just a little sore."

"Then I have not done my job quite good since I was thinking that you might have some problems in walking." Loki said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare think of going on a another around. You alreasy woke me up three time at a night."

"Well it was not my fault that you are so beautiful and delicious. But I shall stop myself from taking you again. I am sure a hot bath will do good for you."

Loki picked me up bridle style and took me the bath. After being in hot water for a nearly hour I was feeling quite good so I left to dress while Loki went to bath. After we both were dressed, we went to eat lunch since it was noon.


End file.
